meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Whiskers
Rufus (VWM120) was born into the Whiskers Mob on the February 1, 2007 in a mix litter of eight pups.His litter-mates were Burdock (VWF115), Rhogan Josh (VWM116), Amira (VWF117), Squig (VWF118), Chiriqui (VWF119), Etosha (VWM121) and Murray (VWM122). His mother is unknown, but she must have been either Hawkeye (VWF072),Petra (VWF082), Flo (VWF090), Finn (VWF091) or Ella (VWF093). His father is unknown as well. In Meerkat Manor, several Zappa males had mated with a few Whisker females but the Young Ones were used a lot for Zappa footage so his father may be a Young One. He and his litter-mates survived their first few weeks and started to foraged with the adults. Aztecs The Whiskers were at their largest and some of the members got seperated from the group. He, Squig, Chiriqui, Murray and Etosha split from the Whiskers with Monkulus and formed the Aztecs Mob. Rufus didn't stay in the Aztecs from long. He left with the adult males, one being Busta, and rejoined the Whiskers. Etosha soon disappeared leaving Murray as the only male in the group. Some of the Whisker males left with Zaphod and joined the Aztecs. Chiriqui was predated and Burdock left the joined the Aztecs. Only Rhogan Josh, Amira and Rufus were left in the Whiskers. Rufus lived in the Whiskers till adulthood. His remaining litter-mates in the Aztecs, Murrey, Squig and Burdock also survived. Rocket Dog evicted some females bringing the numbers down. Amira, at a year old, gave birth to her first and only son Juno. Rufus was now an unlce. They stayed in the Whiskers a little longer. Then he and Rhogan Josh began to rove. They soon left the Whiskers with their cousins Wollow and Axel and their uncle Machu Pichu. Lazuli The five males emigrated into the Lazuli Mob. Machu Pichu took male dominance but was ousted by Wollow. Axel left the Lazuli with some males and joined Stop it. Machu Pichu joined Beebop and formed the PK mob along with Rhogan Josh. But Rufus' litter-mate didn't stay in the group and took to roving. Rhogan Josh is now in the Chuckle Bros group now. It is a group of roving male who are not attached to any breeding clan. Only Wollow and Rufus are remained in the Lazuli. Rufus took to roving with some of his new Lazuli pals. In February of 2010 Rufus overthrew Wollow and took over as dominant male beside dominant female Young. Rufus evicted Wollow from the group in June. Young is current pregnant and Rufus is most likely the father. Rufus is still the dominant male with and Young as dominant female of the Lazuli. He is the only one out of his litter to become a dominant meerkat. Meerkat Manor Rufus was feactured on Meerkat Manor as one of the senevn pups born to Maybelline (Monkulus) and Daisy (Finn). He left and helped from the Aztces but he returned to the Whiskers. He and his litter-mates weren't given names in the thrid season. Only Murray was mentioned in the fourth season. Family Mother (Possible): Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn or Ella Fathers: Unknown Brothers: Etosha, Murray and Rhogan Josh Sisters: Burdock, Squig, Amira and Chiriqui Nephew: Juno Mate: Young Links Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Etosha Whiskers Rhogan Josh Whiskers Murray Whiskers Squig Whiskers Burdock Whiskers Chiriqui Whiskers Young Lazuli Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:WikiKat featured articles